Un anniversaire de rêve
by Lalyblue
Summary: Le titre décrit bien l'histoire


Bonjour à tous et toutes.

Encore un petit OS qui me trottais dans la tête.

A bientôt

Aurélie

Nous nous trouvions sous la douche, enlacés tendrement. Brian me déposait des milliers de baisers, partant de mon épaule droite, remontant le long de mon cou puis sur la mâchoire pour finir en m'embrassant sensuellement sur les lèvres. Il redescendait ensuite par le coté gauche et recommençait inlassablement. Mon torse était collé au sien et je profitais pleinement de se moment paisible rempli de complicité.

Depuis ce matin, Brian était tendre, romantique, prévenant, attentionné, bref tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu qu'il soit.

Cela avait commencé dès mon réveil qui fut des plus merveilleux. Ses mains dessinaient des arabesques sur mon dos ce qui me réveilla tout en douceur. Je profitais un maximum de cette douce sensation et essayait de la prolonger en faisant semblant de dormir encore mais ce fut en vain. Brian avait du entendre les légers gémissements que je laissais malheureusement échappés ainsi que mon souffle se modifié à cause de l'excitation qui montait progressivement. Il continua donc en déposant ses lèvres sur le haut de mon dos puisque j'étais couché sur le ventre. Sa langue se baladait lentement jusqu'au creux de mes reins puis remonta avec la même lenteur jusqu'à ma nuque.

« Bonjour mon ange » me murmura-t-il « as-tu bien dormis ? »

« Hummmmm » fut tout ce que je pu répondre tant je voulu juste profiter de ce moment présent.

« Aujourd'hui je vais m'occuper de toi, rien que de toi et de ton plaisir »

« Hummmmmm »

« Ne bouge pas je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner »

« Non, reste avec moi » lui dis-je en me retournant « Je veux juste être dans tes bras un moment »

Il se rallongea donc, ouvrit ses bras et je m'y blotti. Ma tête reposait au creux de son épaule et il caressait mes cheveux. Au bout d'un certain moment, il recommença à m'embrasser, m'allongea délicatement sur le dos et laissa ses lèvres vagabonder. Partant de mon cou, il descendit sur mes tétons, dressés par le plaisir, enroula sa langue autour ce qui décupla mes sensations. Il continua de descendre, embrassa mon nombril puis je le senti se rapprocher de ma verge. Il devait être d'humeur taquine car ses baisers s'attardèrent sur mon aine, passèrent sur mes cuisses mais il n'avait pas décidé de soulager mon désir d'avoir ma queue dans sa bouche car il joua à ce petit jeu un petit moment. Il s'arrêta, releva la tête, observant mon expression. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient noir de désir comme les mien je suppose. Puis sa tête replongea entre mes cuisses et enfin je senti sa langue passer sur mon gland. Le bonheur me submergea et un long gémissement de plaisir et de bien être s'échappa de ma bouche. Sa langue s'enroulait tout autour de ma douloureuse érection. Il me pompait comme un naufragé s'accroche à sa bouée de sauvetage. C'était tellement bon et rempli de passion que je ne mis pas longtemps à me déverser au fond de sa gorge. Il me fallu un petit moment pour revenir de se paradis qu'est la jouissance. Quand je repris contenance, je vis qu'il me regardait avec bonheur. Je voulu me relever et lui rendre la pareil mais il me stoppa.

« C'est toi qui doit profiter aujourd'hui. Te voir jouir m'a suffit ne bouge pas je reviens avec le petit déjeuner »

« Mais j'ai envie que tu profites également de ce plaisir » lui dis-je

« Pas de mais. Attends moi la je reviens de suite »

Il se leva et disparu de ma vue. Seul le bruit de la machine à café et des bols que l'on prépare me parvinrent.

J'étais tranquillement allongé dans le lit, profitant encore du bonheur qu'il m'avait donné auparavant quand il apparu, un immense plateau dans les mains.

« Je pense ne rien avoir oublié » dit-il en regardant tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau.

Il le posa sur le lit et je découvris deux tasses de cafés, deux bols de céréales, deux verres de jus de fruits frais, des toasts, des œufs et du bacon et une rose rouge sang dans un solitaire.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va manger tout cela ? Y'en a pour un régiment » souris-je

« Il faut que tu prennes des forces et je voulais être sûr que tu aurais ce que tu veux alors j'ai pris un peu de tout »

« Et tu acceptes que l'on mange dans le lit ? Car d'habitude tu n'apprécie pas »

« Pas de soucis je sais que toi tu adores ca »

« Mais pourquoi tant d'attention tout a coup ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de tout me céder et d'être aussi prévenant » l'interrogeais-je

« Comme ça. Ca me fait plaisir »

Nous nous installâmes confortablement et commençâmes à manger. Le jus de fruit frais était un pur délice. Il avait mis des oranges, du pamplemousse, du citron mais surtout avait rajouté des fruits exotiques que j'appréciais particulièrement. Il me beurra mes toasts et mis la confiture que ma mère m'avait ramené. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. De son entreprise qui se développait très bien, de mes dessins que je commençais à vendre, de notre relation qui s'embellissait de jour en jour. Il nous débarrassa du plateau une fois que nous fumes repus et se rallongea a coté de moi me prenant dans ses bras. Ses doigts caressant comme toujours mes cheveux.

« Une douche te tente mon ange ? »

« Oui mais seulement si tu m'accompagnes. C'est comme ça que j'aime ma douche »

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouver enlacés sous la douche à nous prouver toute l'affection que nous avions l'un pour l'autre.

« Il va falloir que l'on sorte de cette douche ou nous allons finir tout friper » me dit-il entre deux baisers.

« Effectivement, ce serait dommage de ressembler à un vieux ridé » plaisantais-je

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis jeunot je pourrais mal le prendre » murmura-t-il en faisant une moue vexée

« Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas vieux et que je t'aime comme ca » le rassurais-je

« Allez sors de la je vais te sécher le dos »

Je savais que le fait de lui dire mes sentiments le bloquait quelque peu et qu'il changeait de conversation pour éviter ce sujet mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de lui dire le plus possible toute l'affection que j'avais pour lui.

Nous sortîmes donc de la douche et il m'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude qu'il avait préparée sur le chauffe serviette. Cette sensation était agréable. La chaleur du linge et les bras de Brian m'enveloppant et me séchant le dos était fantastique. Que demander de plus ? Rien j'étais simplement ravi.

Une fois sécher, rasé et les dents brossés, je me dirigeai vers la chambre où des vêtements étaient préparés sur le lit déjà fait mais Brian était déjà habillé.

« C'est pour toi. J'ai trouvé ça hier et je me suis dis que ça pourrait t'aller alors je te l'ai ai ramené » m'annonça-t-il

« C'est gentil merci je vais les passer et tu me diras ce que tu en penses ».

Je passai donc le jean noir bien taillé qui enveloppait comme il faut mes petites fesses ainsi qu'une chemise blanche cintrée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les vêtements que je portais habituellement mais je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer assez facilement. Cela me rendait plus homme, un peu plus comme Brian. Mes chaussures enfilées, je me dirigeai vers le bureau où mon homme lisait ses mails. Il avait dit vouloir passer la journée avec moi mais je savais qu'il avait des obligations dû à son entreprise qui se développait.

« Si tu dois aller travailler ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je sais que tu as plein de boulot »

Il releva la tête et son regard se fit appréciateur. Apparemment il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois » lui demandais-je

C'était une des phrases qu'il me répétait souvent quand je l'observais.

« Ce que je vois est effectivement très agréable » me confirma-t-il « Quand à mon travail, ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai rien d'urgent et j'ai prévenu tout le monde que je prenais ma journée. Cynthia saura gérer en cas de problème »

Il se leva, s'approcha de moi lentement tout en me dévorant du regard, passa ses mains sur mes flancs et me pris par la taille en me déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Tu es à croquer habillé comme cela. C'est beaucoup mieux que tes vieux jeans et tes sweats » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Ses mots et son souffle me firent frissonner. Il réussissait toujours à me rendre fébrile avec peu de chose mais la c'était encore pire avec le début de journée que nous avions passé. Je fondais littéralement. Je me consumais sur place. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus.

Il du comprendre car se sépara de moi et me tendis une veste en cuir.

« Mets ça mon ange on bouge »

« Et où va-t-on » l'interrogeais-je

« Se balader » fut la seule réponse que j'obtins alors qu'il me lançait un clin d'œil.

Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble et montâmes dans la voiture. Brian roula un moment puis se stoppa devant un parc.

« Que faisons nous la » lui demandais-je

« Et bien nous allons nous promener tout simplement comme le font les autres couples » me répondit-il

Il descendit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Nous nous baladâmes un long moment dans ce parc. Son bras était passé sur mon épaule et je lui enserrai la taille. Nous avions tout du couple normal mais les gens nous dévisageaient. Il n'était pas encore dans les mœurs de voir un couple d'homosexuel se balader en montrant au grand jour leur amour aux yeux de tous et cela choquait encore énormément. Pourtant à aucun moment l'un de nous ne décida de se séparer de l'autre et au contraire, Brian resserra sa poigne sur moi et m'emmena sur un banc situé en face d'un petit étang. Nous nous assîmes en silence en contemplant les canards et les cygnes qui avaient élus domicile en ce lieu magique.

« Tu crois qu'un jour les gens nous accepteront de la même manière qu'un couple d'hétéro ? » lui demandais-je en brisant le silence qui nous entourait

« Je ne crois pas. Ils nous considéreront toujours comme des bêtes de foire mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre. »

« J'aimerai tellement que notre couple passe inaperçu comme les autres mais à le place de ça, nous en sommes réduit à devoir entendre des insultes où que nous passions »

« N'y pense pas. Le principal est que nous nous sachions ce que nous valons. Allez je t'emmène manger Debbie sera contente de nous voir cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allé » me dis-t-il ironiquement

« Effectivement cela doit bien faire 12H que nous n'avons pas mis les pieds au snack » lui confirmai-je

Sur ce, nous nous levâmes. Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras et m'embrassa très délicatement. Il mit dans ce baiser toute l'affection dont j'avais besoin à ce moment. C'était tendre, délicat et rempli d'amour. Nous fûmes interrompus par un couple d'hétéro

« Vous pouvez pas aller faire ça ailleurs. C'est répugnant de vous voir. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul » nous cracha l'un deux

« Regardes mon ange, des hétéros. On devrait leur montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai baiser »

Sur ce, Brian se ressaisi violement de mes lèvres et m'enfonça sa langue dans la bouche. C'était animal, rempli de rage et d'un besoin primaire. Je lui répondis avec la même intensité. S'il n'y avait pas eu de monde autour de nous, je suis persuadé que Brian aurait pu me prendre ici, contre l'un des arbres du parc. En rouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus que le couple étaient parti.

« Tu m'expliques »lui demandai-je

« Tu veux qu'on nous considère de la même manière que les couples hétéro alors autant leur montrer que nous sommes comme eux non ? »

Le trajet jusqu'au snack se fit dans le silence. Celui-ci n'était pas pesant. Nous étions tous les deux sereins. Brian avait sa main sur ma cuisse et faisait dessus des arabesques avec son pouce.

En arrivant, nous fûmes accueillis pas Debbie.

« Bonjour mon ange » me dit-elle toute souriante en me pinçant les joues avant d'y déposer un baiser qui sans aucun doute me laissera une trace de rouge a lèvres.

« Salut Debbie » lui répondis-je tout aussi souriant qu'elle.

« Bonjour également Debbie, oui je vais bien, j'ai bien dormi, la matinée s'est bien passé » marmonna Brian

« Ne soit pas jaloux Brian. Bonjour à toi aussi » lui répondit-elle « Alors qu'est-ce que je vous sert à manger ? Le poisson est pas mal avec une sauce blanche et servit avec des brocolis » nous annonça-t-elle

« Je veux bien être vieux mais je ne veux pas mourir tout de suite j'ai encore des choses à faire alors pour moi ce sera un sandwich poulet crudité avec une portion de frite et une eau pétillante avec rondelles de citron » lui demanda Brian

« C'est sure qu'entre les frites et la mayonnaise, ton repas est très léger » ironisa Debbie « Et pour toi mon chou » me demanda-t-elle

« La même chose, ma jeunesse me permet de faire quelques excès » souris-je

Brian me regarda de travers alors que Debbie parti donner notre commande en cuisine.

« Tu me trouves vieux toi aussi » me lança-t-il

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer. Notre différence d'âge ne m'a jamais posé de problème alors pourquoi cela m'en poserai aujourd'hui »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que cela pourrais te déranger. Je commence à vieillir et tu es dans la fleur de l'âge alors je comprendrais que cela te gène et que tu décides de partir pour quelqu'un de ton âge »

« Si j'avais voulu quelqu'un de mon âge, tu le saurais déjà car il me semble que je ne suis pas prisonnier. Tu m'as toujours laissé libre de faire ce qui me plaisait et le fait que notre couple soit assez ouvert me permet quand j'en ai envie d'avoir un petit jeune de mon âge mais jamais je ne pourrais être avec plus d'une soirée tu m'entends. Mets toi ca dans le crane papy »

Il grogna en entendant mon dernier mot alors que moi cela me faisait bien rire. L'âge avait toujours été un problème pour Brian. Il ne voulait pas vieillir mais plus le temps passait et plus il s'embellissait tant physiquement que mentalement.

Notre repas se passa ensuite dans la bonne humeur parlant de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Après qu'il est pris son café et moi un milkshake vanille, il redevint plus sérieux.

« Bien la journée n'est pas fini. Maintenant, je t'emmène au musée Warhol. Il y a une expo et il me semble que cela pourrait être intéressant »

« Tu te fou de moi la non ? Tu m'emmènes vraiment au musée ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ? »

« Et bien ça dépend de l'expo. La je suis sur que cela va me plaire et puis il n'y a pas que des tableaux à regarder dans un musée » lança-t-il plein de sous entendu

« Hum alors s'il n'y a pas que des tableaux à contempler cela va vraiment être une superbe exposition » souris-je

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard nous pénétrions dans le musée. Brian avait déjà les places et nous n'avions donc pas eu à faire la queue. Les tableaux se succédaient et j'étais subjugué par tout ceci. La finesse du travail, sa richesse. Tout m'inspirait et je rêvais du jour où moi aussi je serai ainsi exposé. Rêve sans doute irréalisable mais me permettant de toujours mettre une touche supplémentaire à la finalisation de mes toiles.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que nous parcourions les différentes salles du musée et je sentais bien que Brian commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer mais je voulais voir jusqu'au il était prêt a aller pour me faire plaisir.

« Je repartirai bien à la première salle car je voudrai revoir l'un des tableaux » lui annonçai-je

Il me regarda septique en arquant l'un de ses sourcils

« Et bien va pour la première salle alors mais on va faire un léger détour » rigola-t-il

Il m'emmena alors vers une porte que je n'avais pas aperçu puisque derrière une sculpture en forme de vase d'au moins deux mètres de haut sur un de large. Il m'attrapa la main, me tira vers lui et me plaqua contre le mur une fois la porte refermée derrière nous. Il s'attaqua violement à mes lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il força le passage de mes lèvres et vint entourer ma langue de la sienne. Ce baiser était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sauvage, de plus primaire. Alors que nos bouches ne pouvaient se détacher, nos mains elles ne restèrent pas en place. Ses mains passèrent en dessous de ma chemise et vinrent caresser mon ventre. Cette sensation me fit frissonner et une décharge de plaisir se propagea le long de mon dos. Il ne lui fallait jamais grand-chose pour me faire devenir une vraie poupée de chiffon et aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. Je me laissais donc aller quand ses doigts vinrent détacher un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Il me l'enleva et je me retrouvais donc torse nu face à lui. Je ne voulais pas de la même relation que ce matin. Je le voulais en moi. Je voulais que nous partagions ce moment avec la même intensité de plaisir. Je me mis donc à le déshabiller également et rapidement pour qu'il n'est pas le temps de trop protester. Son polo vola donc loin derrière lui et j'ouvris rapidement son pantalon, lui baissa et pu découvrir son excitation fièrement dressée dans son caleçon qui lui aussi fini à ses pieds. Pendant ce temps, il avait juste ouvert mon jeans, profitant surement de mes mains sur son corps parfait. Mon besoin de lui était si fort que je fini de me dévêtir moi-même et le serra contre moi afin de pouvoir ressentir pleinement son corps nu contre le mien. Nos caresses se faisaient de plus en plus dures. Sa bouche s'était plaquée contre mon épaule droite et descendait lentement jusqu'à atterrir sur mes tétons dressés pour lui. Alors qu'il le mordillait, l'autre était sensuellement torturé entre son pouce et son index. Je gémis alors qu'il se détachait de moi. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux que l'on inverse les rôles » m'annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement de monde

J'eu un hoquet de surprise. Jamais Brian ne voulais inverser les rôles. Il était l'actif et cela me convenait parfaitement. Même si j'avais déjà eu envie de changement, cela n'était pas un besoin essentielle dans notre relation et maintenant qu'il me le proposait, je ne savais quoi faire. J'avais tellement envie à ce moment précis de le sentir en moi, de me sentir entièrement à lui que je ne pu répondre qu'en hochant la tête négativement.

« Mais… » Tenta-t-il surpris

« Mais rien. Fais-moi tien » lui affirmais-je

Il déposa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je pu sentir toute l'affection qu'il me portait. Il récupéra alors un préservatif dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Mets le moi alors » me supplia-t-il

Toutefois, la manière dont je lui mis le surpris. Effectivement, je mis le préservatif dans ma bouche et m'accroupi devant lui. Son érection était tellement dur que je pu lui enfiler de cette manière sans aucun problème. De petits gémissements sortirent de sa bouche alors que ma langue s'attardait sur sa hampe. Il me releva, me fixa de ses yeux noircis de désir et me retourna. Je me cambrai d'office afin de pouvoir le recevoir de la meilleur façon possible et lorsque je le senti de presser contre moi, mon désir pris pleine possession de mes moyens. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi que lui me pénétrant petit à petit, me faisant sien, m'offrant ce plaisir suprême qu'est cette relation physique de deux personnes s'aimant. Même si l'amour que nous nous portions chacun était à des degrés différent puisque lui ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait mais dans ces moments de fusion entre nos deux corps, je pouvais ressentir tout son désir et son affection à mon égard. Ses va et viens en moi et ses mains sur mon corps causèrent ma perte rapidement ainsi que la sienne apparemment car notre jouissance arriva très vite et nous nous libérâmes presque au même instant. J'allais m'écrouler sous cette vague de bien-être que je ressentais, mes jambes n'arrivant pas à me porter, mais ses deux bras me resserraient contre lui. Il me remit face à lui et m'enlaça. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre le temps que nos corps se remettent de ce moment partagé.

« Il faut se rhabiller mon ange, on va se faire prendre » me murmura-t-il

Je relevai alors la tête pour découvrir que nous étions dans un escalier de secours et qu'effectivement, quelqu'un pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Je m'écartais alors de lui.

« Merci » lui soufflai-je sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Il fut surpris mais ne répliqua pas et se contenta de sourire.

Dans la voiture nous ramenant à la maison, nous reçûmes un appel de Mel et Lindsay nous invitant à diner chez elles le soir même. Je n'étais pas très chaud mais Brian avait envie de voir Gus alors j'acceptai l'invitation.

A la maison, Brian nous mis de la musique d'ambiance et là, je cru défaillir. Il s'agisait du dusque d'Ethan. Disque que je croyais mort et que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écouter.

« Tu m'explique pourquoi tu nous mets ça » lançais-je cinglant

« Heu… Il me semble que pendant un moment tu aimais ce genre de musique » me répondit-il surpris

« Ne joue pas à ça Brian. On était tous les deux d'accord pour virer ces CD et ne plus reparler de cette période »

La colère montait en moi et je ne comprenais vraiment pas ou Brian voulais en venir. Je tournais donc les talons et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain quand ses bras enroulèrent ma taille. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Excuse-moi » murmura-t-il « j'ai été stupide. J'avais besoin de savoir quelle réaction tu aurais. J'avais besoin de me rassurer »

« Mais te rassurer de quoi ? » fulminais-je alors que je me retournai vers lui

Il avait baisé les yeux au sol, ses mains posées sur mes hanches.

« Savoir si tu tenais réellement à moi. Savoir si tu tenais encore à lui. Si… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux fixant toujours le sol.

« Tu es un idiot Kinney » lui dis-je en lui relevant la tête. « Je n'appartiens qu'à toi et à personne d'autre. Personne ne m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin sauf toi. Tu es le seul à me rendre heureux et entier. Pourquoi penserai-je encore à une personne qui m'a fait souffrir. Alors fait moi plaisir. Détruis ce disque et ne soit plus jaloux. Si un jour je dois partir pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui j'espère ne sera pas le cas, je te le dirai et tu n'auras pas besoin d'essayer de le savoir en utilisant ce genre de stratagème »

« Désolé je suis con »

« Arrêtes de t'excusez ça ne sert à rien »

Ses lèvres se posèrent alors délicatement sur les miennes et il m'enlaça.

« Il faut qu'on se prépare ou l'on va être en retard chez les filles mon ange »

« Je vais reprendre une douche tu m'accompagnes comme ce matin » lui demandais-je aguicheur

« Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée si nous voulons être à l'heure »

« Effectivement » approuvais-je

Je parti prendre ma douche, bien chaude et repensai à cette journée magnifique que Brian m'avait donné. Il avait été tellement différent de tout ce que je connaissais de lui. Il avait été attachant, prévenant, attentif mais surtout démonstratif, chose qu'il se refusait d'être en temps normal, lui le macho et serial fucker qu'il était. Etait-ce comme cela que je le préférais ? Même si cette journée avait été superbe, je ne suis pas sur que j'aimerai l'avoir comme cela tous les jours. Un coup à la vitre me ramena à l'instant présent.

« Dépêches toi moi aussi j'aimerai me doucher avant de partir »

Je me mis à rire et sorti de la douche. Il me tendit une serviette et s'engouffra dans la cabine que je venais de quitter. Une fois essuyer, je pu découvrir deux tas de vêtements noir sur le lit et me souris. Il avait décidé de nous habiller pareil. Je mis donc le jeans et la chemise colle mao qu'il m'avait préparé et me regarda dans le miroir.

« Je vais vraiment finir par m'habituer à ce genre de tenu » me dis-je à moi-même

« Mais j'espère bien » entendis-je

Je me retournai et le vit derrière moi, encore tout ruisselant d'eau. Il était à croquer dans ces moments la mais je ne pouvais laisser transparaitre mon désir pour lui à ce moment précis car nous étions attendu.

Il s'habilla rapidement et nous partîmes vers la maison des filles. Je sentais Brian tendu et me demandai bien ce qui avait pu le rendre si nerveux entre le moment de la douche et l'instant présent mais ne me tortura pas les méninges car il me sourit et toutes pensées négatives disparues de mon esprit tant son sourire me paru sincère.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison des filles. Seule la lumière du porche était allumée.

« Tu crois qu'elles nous ont oubliés » demandai-je inquiet

« Non elles ont du tout préparer sur la terrasse du jardin. Tu les connais elles adorent manger dehors »

« Tu as surement raison »

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et juste avant que je ne frappe à la porte, Brian me saisis le bras, me retourna et m'embrassa avidement. Baiser auquel je répondis sans me faire prier un instant. Toutefois, ce baiser n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il s'en dégageait une pointe d'angoisse mais je n'y fis pas attention.

« Prêts » lui demandais-je

Il acquiesça et je frappai à la porte. Mel vins nous ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir les garçons. Entrez. On se demandait si vous alliez enfin arriver. Passez par le salon on a installer derrière »

Mel nous débita cela à une vitesse incroyable comme s'il y avait le feu. Je passai devant et me dirigea vers le salon plongé dans le noir quand les lumières s'allumèrent.

« SURPRISE »

J'eus du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Tous nos amis étaient réunis dans le salon des filles, Ben et Mickael avec Hunter, Emmett et Ted, Debbie et Karl, Lindsay et les enfants, ma mère et Molly. Ils étaient tous la avec des chapeaux de fêtes sur la tête et des cotillons. Une immense banderole indiquait « Happy birthday Justin ». Ils étaient donc la pour ça, mon anniversaire. Même moi j'avais occulté ce jour. Brian n'aimant pas ce jour, je n'avais jamais parlé de ma date de naissance.

Tous vinrent m'embrasser et Debbie se planta devant moi avec son regard malicieux.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que l'on ne te souhaiterai pas ton anniversaire mon choux »

« J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé une seule minute. C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça » l'interrogeais-je

« Ho non ça ne vient pas de moi » s'amusa-t-elle

A ce moment, je senti Brian se coller à mon dos et passer ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui

« Bon anniversaire mon ange » me susurra-t-il

« Ne me dis pas que cela viens de toi car je ne te croirais pas » répondis-je en me laissant aller contre son torse rassurant

« Alors je ne te le dirai pas »

« Tu déteste ton anniversaire alors pourquoi fêter le mien ? »

« Tu es encore jeune, profites en »

Je me retournais alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la passion que je pu mettre dans ce baiser.

Mel apporta un énorme gâteau avec 21 bougies dessus et avant de les souffler, je formulais mon souhait dans ma tête. Celui-ci n'étais en rien original, je souhaitais simplement continuer à avoir la même vie, les même amis et rester avec l'homme que j'aime.

Chacun me donna ensuite son cadeau. Des livres de la part de Ben et Mickael, des fringues de la part d'Emmett, un placement de la part de Ted, du nécessaire de peinture de la part des filles, une babiole de la part de Debbie.

Quand à ma mère et ma sœur, je reçu un billet open pour deux personnes pour New-York. Je la remerciai chaleureusement car cela représentai une énorme somme pour elle.

Seul Brian ne m'avait rien offert mais après la journée que je venais de passer, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. C'est à ce moment la qu'il s'approcha de moi.

« Ne cherche pas mon cadeau, tu ne le trouveras pas emballer. J'espère simplement que tu sauras l'apprécier le moment venu »

« J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de toi aujourd'hui et cela me suffit amplement »

« La journée n'est pas finie mon ange » me répondit-il énigmatique

Il m'invita a danser. Nous nous déhanchions sur la piste au rythme de la techno quand il fit un signe a Lindsay. La musique changea alors et résonna alors un slow. Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras et commença à me faire tourner délicatement. C'était fantastique de danser ainsi avec lui. Puis il s'arrêta. Se planta devant moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais ressentir de l'appréhension, de la crainte et de la peur dans ses prunelles qui ne lâchaient les miennes. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, comme s'il avait enfin pris sa décision et il se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille

« Je t'aime » me murmura-t-il

Je restai figer à l'entente de ses mots. Des mots que j'avais toujours voulu entendre sortir de sa bouche et la, il me les disait. Je senti mes yeux me piquer et sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues.

« Ne pleure pas mon ange » me dit-il en essuyant mes larmes de ses pouces. « Je t'aime plus que tout et ce depuis le premier jour et je voulais que tu le saches enfin »

« Je t'aime aussi Brian »

Il m'embrassa et les autres autour de nous nous applaudirent.

Peut de temps après cette superbe déclaration, Brian me kidnappa et me ramena au loft. Il commença à me déshabiller en me prouvant par ses gestes la véracité de ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt. Il m'emmena sur le lit et au moment où il allait me parler…

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Je fis un bond dans le lit, me retrouvant assis dans celui-ci, les yeux tout endormis.

« Putain Justin il t'arrive quoi ? Tu peux éviter de me réveiller comme ça. Le réveil suffit » grogna Brian à côté de moi

« Excuse-moi. Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Mardi. Bouges tes fesses tu as cours dans un peu plus d'une heure et je dois aller bosser » me répondit-il en se levant

Mon portable sonna et en le prenant je vis qu'il s'agissait de ma mère

« Oui maman »

« Bon anniversaire Justin »

« Bon anniversaire » l'interrogeai-je

« Et bien oui c'est aujourd'hui ton anniversaire alors avec ta sieur nous voulions te le souhaiter » me répondit-elle perplexe

« Oh et bien merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas trop le temps je dois aller en cours alors je te rappelle plus tard »

« Ok. Bonne journée »

En raccrochant, je me rendis compte que tout ce que j'avais vécu comme une journée d'anniversaire de rêve n'était justement qu'un rêve. Et cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi car j'aimai Brian tel qu'il était avec moi en réalité et je ne suis pas sur que j'aimerai autant le Brian de mon rêve sur le long terme.


End file.
